


AWM[绝地求生] 底线

by Dieuinverse



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: F/F, 口, 小甜饼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieuinverse/pseuds/Dieuinverse
Kudos: 7





	AWM[绝地求生] 底线

底线

于炀有个臭毛病，还挺严重。  
他在床上没有底线。  
祁醉把电竞椅转了180度，托腮注视着背对自己站在饮水机前的少年，并且在小队长接好水转身时敏捷地捕捉到对视瞬间——  
眨了眨眼。  
于炀本来只是习惯性往那个位置瞄，哪想被守株待兔多时，他慌忙盖上杯盖，牙尖咬了咬下唇的软肉，匆匆回位。  
于炀手里捧着的新保温杯上印有“hog_drunk”的亲笔签名的丝印，刚拿到手的那个上午灌了八杯水，贺小旭以为摇钱树苗得了尿结石，吓得哭爹喊娘掏出手机就打120。  
两人正好撞上拎着奶茶回来的某替补选手。  
贺小旭一把鼻涕一把泪跟自己大老板哭诉。  
祁醉“嗯嗯啊啊”含糊回应，盯着于炀手里的保温杯，明知故问：“这是，奖品到了？”  
杯身上烫金字体熠熠生辉，于炀修剪整齐的指甲下意识在杯身上来回刮擦着，有些不自在地点点头：“嗯，早上到的。”

半月前淘宝店换季上新，官方为了回馈粉丝同时刺激销量，微博上开展了抽奖活动，就是最最最老套的——转发随机抽取幸运粉丝，奖品是还没上架的drunk签名丝印保温杯。  
那保温杯设计一般，杯身和字体比例严重失衡；要不是贺小旭以死相逼——  
“用平铺的方式印上drunk的名字更好，你觉得呢队长？”  
祁老板都会赞赏着点点头然后闭着眼睛把确认书签了。  
谈什么恋爱，恋爱的人都瞎了。  
于炀用实际行动证明，瞎，根本不算什么。  
抽奖微博前脚刚发出去，后脚于炀就转发了此条微博。  
【时隔46天，youth终于发微博了，内容是转发drunk签名保温杯微博。上一次youth发微博，内容是转发drunk代言的运动饮料。上上次youth发微博，内容是转发全民电竞对drunk的采访……】  
【楼上的姐妹求你闭嘴，我笑着点进来，哭着退出去。】  
【drunk百科更新啦！】  
抽奖的中奖率千分之一，于炀并没有摊上这样的好运气，但是他有家大业大的好老板。好老板在开奖微博最后附加了一句：以及运气不好但是颜值爆表的youth小队长~

“我没瞎！少在我跟前眉来眼去的！”贺小旭颤抖着手想掏太太口服液，“于炀这就是不正常！”  
祁醉清了清嗓子，给了贺小旭一个十分坚定的眼神：“咳咳，你放心，于队没有问题。”  
贺小旭明显被这刚毅神情镇住：“真，真的？  
“你放心，我知道。”  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“队长……”于炀下示意开口欲阻止什么。  
“我检查过了啊。”祁醉拍拍贺小旭的肩，牵起于炀往回走。  
“检查？你怎么检查的？”贺小旭明显还处于宕机状态，完全被老畜生迷惑了双眼。  
万年老畜生终于撕掉了伪装，意味深长地看了贺小旭一眼：“这道题超纲了，单身狗。”  
祁醉满意地吹了吹额前的刘海，曲起拇指挠了挠于炀起了层薄汗的手：“走吧小队长，给你买了奶茶。”

好像后来还没走到训练室，于炀就挣开祁醉独自到天台抽烟去了。  
对，刚刚一个对视也躲，上上回也是。祁醉敲敲桌沿，脑海里立刻滚动播放无数次于炀红着脸小跑着出去抽烟的景象。  
走廊、厨房、训练室、宿舍……  
祁醉越想越觉得问题不在自己身上，怎么在床上小队长就这么顺从听话呢？  
没错，问题就出在床上！  
动态视力全队第一的祁神发现了这个天杀的问题，老畜生愈来愈发觉得自己简直太细致入微了，要是在床上也能像别的地点一样能藏能躲，再来点欲迎还拒什么的，多情趣，两人之间的感情一定……  
旁边的于炀第一千八百次用手指勾勒保温杯上的签名，嘴角轻轻勾起，对暴风雨毫无知觉。

祁醉虽然百分之九十九的时间都在基地，但好歹现在是hog的老板，怎么也得顾全大局，长远发展。于是祁总灵机一动，瞅准时机直接买了隔壁一个大平层。  
基地众人倒抽一口凉气，再一次感叹祁醉的家底简直——  
“祁总，算我求求您了，您能不能每周抽那么一个小时，去看看别的战队？您现在是老板，代表的不仅仅是咱们分部了啊。”贺小旭职业病又犯了，唰唰翻本儿，恨铁不成钢地叨叨着。  
“行了，别拜我，这其实都是大家的功劳。”  
众人纷纷不解。  
“你们知道旁边儿是做什么的吗？”  
卜那那：“这……还真没太注意。”  
老凯稍微有点印象：“我记得是个培训机构吧，教小孩儿的？”  
赖华：“教钢琴的，往那儿送的都是富家子弟。”  
“人家长的梦想都是把孩子培养成郎朗那样的钢琴家。” 祁醉虚做了个弹钢琴的动作，“咱们倒好，围着祖国的花朵打游戏。”  
“喏，瞧见没——”祁醉指了指陈列柜，“咱们的金锅银锅成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草……”

祁总对“百分之一办公室”的摆设那叫一个随心所欲，客厅靠窗摆了一张办公桌，对面摆着一套真皮沙发，凑齐了办公室的基本需求，他甚至随意到旧电视柜都没有拆，上面堆满了各种合同和废纸。  
祁总靠着真皮沙发指点乾坤个把小时，吩咐装修工人把办公室布置妥当就结钱走人，说着什么“卧室浴室厨房这种私人区域就不需要你们了”。  
然后差点亲自把床垫从门口抬上电梯再抬出电梯铺在床板上——  
要不是于炀豁出去把人拉到楼梯间舌吻。  
然后被不幸路过的贺小旭撞见，再然后整个基地的青训生、二队乃至一队都当起了搬运工。  
贺小旭听了祁醉亲力亲为的计划直接吓死，接着于炀在一边说“我来做就行”，又把贺小旭吓活了。  
“我这是造了什么孽啊，每天avi就算了，这柜子怎么装啊，祁醉！”  
“太爽了，童养媳主动跟我舌吻，房子也装修好了，顺便整个基地都参观了……”祁醉十分大爷地靠在门口，“哎我说贺小旭，你这空间思维不行啊，柜门儿都打不开。”  
“去你大爷的！你那柜子还有门儿吗！”

祁总前脚把新办公室张罗好，后脚就被俱乐部高层叫去开会，战队考察加市场营销妥妥的超级大礼包，术业有专攻，祁醉虽然对电竞不陌生，但把一切和钱联系在一起，又是另一回事儿了，他得先跟着专业人士实地考察一回，再坐下来探讨俱乐部的发展规划。祁醉不想俱乐部栽在自己手里，也不愿当个甩手掌柜，考察加学习一走就是小半个月。  
祁总忙得脚不沾地，有好几次都错过于炀的视频聊天，这一来二去的，于炀的视频来得少了。  
【youth】：[图片] [图片]  
【drunk】：[生气就生气，老发我照片干嘛。]  
【youth】：[图片] [图片]  
祁醉点开图片，不由“嘶”了一声。  
正对着PPT讲规划方案的销售总监的话愣是说了半截：“祁总，有什么问题吗？”  
祁醉在众目睽睽下淡定地深吸一口气，风轻云淡地端起水杯：“不好意思给我五分钟，小朋友闹别扭了。”  
祁醉走到茶水间，把悬着的那口气吐出来，拨通电话。  
“队长？你不是在开会吗……”电话那头的声音有点软，带着诧异，大概是没想到对方居然会打电话过来。  
“仗着你老公在开会就为所欲为？宝贝儿——”  
周围很静，祁醉的声音压得很低，末尾的气音像一根根软刺扎在于炀心里，刺挠得慌。  
“再拉下去点儿，让老公看看。”  
“队长！”  
祁醉听到熟悉的因为紧张和害羞而有些急促的声音，忍不住笑出声：“乖，这边开着会呢，给你的东西收到了吗？”  
“嗯，收到了，队长……你快去吧。”  
……  
五分钟后回到会议室的祁总春风洋溢，嘴角蓄着温暖的笑容：“不好意思久等了，刚刚说到赛事主场制……”  
于炀挂了电话，举着祁醉送的京剧小人儿，想到刚刚自己的壮举，耳朵根红透了。  
刚刚在开会，自己发的照片……  
还有没有别人看到了？会不会影响队长开会……  
但是，真的好想他。  
祁醉每到一个地方，就会在机场选点儿什么小纪念品啊，小零食啊，零零碎碎啊，给于炀寄过去，于炀负责把吃的分给大家，把各种小人儿摆在办公室的橱窗里。

卜那那肉眼可见地胖了一圈儿以后，祁老板终于学成归来。  
飞机晚点，到基地已经凌晨两点了，祁醉直奔三楼，开门牵人关门一气呵成，于炀自定义服的角色还趴在地上没来得及站起来，训练室已经空空荡荡。  
两人几乎摔在门板上，于炀扯着祁醉松散的领带，一反常态主动舔了舔祁醉的唇角，动作间撞歪了祁醉鼻梁上的眼镜。  
祁醉修长的手指扶正镜框，带着玩味的笑：“怎么不动了，嗯？”  
于炀不得不承认他又被迷住了，整洁的西装和松散的领带，或者是现在金丝边眼镜和眼角上挑的笑容，无不让他着迷。  
“队长，你怎么戴眼镜了。”于炀深吸一口气，再缓缓吐出，努力让自己的呼吸平稳下来。  
“蓝光片，电脑上只要不是游戏地图我俩小时就瞎了。”祁醉无奈地笑笑，拇指摩挲着于炀有些干涩的下嘴唇，一边扶着眼镜腿想把眼镜摘下。  
于炀却像一只得了稀奇的猫儿，轻轻捏着祁醉的手指，摇摇头。  
祁醉被他这幅又软又乖的模样迷得发疯，顺着他的手指拉近二人距离，咬着于炀红透的耳廓：“好看？”  
“嗯……”  
“谁好看？”  
调情的套路换汤不换药，于炀咬咬牙挣扎着开不了口。  
“你不说我摘眼镜洗澡了，哎，累死了……”祁醉像是不经意往旁边挪了一点，拉开两人的距离，作势真要去洗澡。  
于炀一只手抓着祁醉的西装衣摆，猛地向前一凑，舌头机灵地探进祁醉的唇缝，两只手摸索着西装扣。  
艹，要疯。  
祁醉一把扣住在自己胸前乱摸的手，顺着一颗颗纽扣向下，解开皮带扣。  
“摸摸，老公硬不硬？”  
“……”  
于炀求饶似的抬头，隔着镜片看祁醉，湿漉漉的眸子像是打翻了一汪水，半晌才小声而又轻又软地“嗯”了一声。  
于炀的一切言语行为只是出于本能，在这些事上他没什么套路，更说不出哄骗诱惑的话，即便如此，还是如一剂最烈的催情剂，祁醉发了狠地亲他，顺着于炀凸出的脊椎骨一节节向下摸，几乎把人揉碎在怀里。  
祁醉搂过于炀膝窝时，脑中仅存八个大字。  
欲迎还拒半推半就。

祁醉对于炀的腰已经到了费解的地步。  
19岁小朋友的腰都这么软吗？都这么细吗？都这么好摸这么好抱吗？  
黑白颠倒熬夜抽烟，线条也可以这么匀称吗？  
祁醉的舌顺着腹部向下，描摹人鱼线浅浅的弧度，感受撑在自己肩上的十指骤然收紧。  
祁醉对着于炀圆润的肚脐轻轻呵出一口气，身下的人立刻弓起身子，只是退无可退，深陷在床褥里。  
太久未做。  
“小队长，这么敏感？”  
祁醉的声音像是蒸发在暧昧的空气中一般听得不真切，于炀仰起脖子，带着水雾的瞳孔映着祁醉，模糊间瞥见祁醉嘴角玩味的笑。  
于炀敏锐地察觉到一丝不妙，伸手去够祁醉的脸，却被早有防备的祁神十指交叉握住。  
“队……不要……嗯……”  
最后一丝细弱的尾音隐藏黏腻的声音中，于炀想张口喘气，唇齿间只能溢出更多声音，右手被祁醉捏在掌心，于炀近乎无助地用左手撑住祁醉的头，五指陷进柔软的黑色短发中，他使不上劲，理智告诉他应该推开祁醉。  
快感却如洪水猛兽把所有理智吞噬得一干二净。  
性器被温暖的口腔包裹，祁醉像是铁了心要让于炀交待在这儿，没给双方留任何余地，待口腔稍微适应后，便用舌根抵着头部，放松喉壁，向更紧的地方深入。  
于炀猛地仰起脖颈，压抑的声音像是小动物的低喘，手指撑不住地下滑，触到紧绷的，鼓囊囊的滚烫皮肤。  
于炀几乎立刻反应过来自己摸到了什么，指尖慌乱无措地颤抖着。  
祁醉退出了一些，扶着于炀的性器，舌尖轻轻舔掉顶端的津液。  
于炀胸口剧烈起伏着，紧绷的身体得到片刻放松，祁醉俯身跟他一深一浅地接吻，手上却没有停下。  
“唔……嗯……”  
“爽吗？于队？”祁醉也带着急喘，兴奋而压抑，“挺腰了哦。”  
几乎瞬间于炀就明白这句话的深意。  
爽。  
想要。  
欲望驱使的本能一旦扎根，便肆无忌惮地疯狂生长，于炀紧紧咬着下唇，环住祁醉的肩。  
祁醉用手轻轻拨弄于炀濡湿的碎发，耐心而缓慢地吻着他的眼尾，鼻尖，嘴唇。  
“唔……队，队长……”  
于炀被祁醉压着，难耐地小幅动了动腰。  
祁醉是于炀天生的克星，他不急不躁，连急促的呼吸都逐渐平稳下来，温热的气息喷洒在于炀耳鬓：“嗯？”  
于炀紧紧环住祁醉的脖子，借力抬起后颈回应祁醉的吻，潮红顺着他修长的脖颈一直蔓延到锁骨。  
“队长……”  
于炀又叫了一声。  
“嗯。”  
祁醉咬着于炀的耳垂，闷声回应。  
“要……”  
“要什么？”  
“要，要……队长……”  
“要……要队长，给……给我……”  
于炀深吸一口气，在慌乱中吐出来，他的身体被祁醉揉弄得发红发软，几乎用尽全力。  
“要队长给我口。”  
……

夜里的雨不知何时下了下来，把气温浇低了整整五度，众人正披着队服外套蹲在训练室扒饭，窗外雨声不减，衬得室内格外安宁。  
就在这岁月静好现世安稳的时刻，门开了。  
祁醉顶着蓬乱的头发，身上套着件并不太合身的短袖，裤脚沾了雨水湿了半边，眼睛里还有红血丝，几宿没睡过觉似的。  
更惊悚的是，祁醉居然一脸餍足，眼角都带着满足的笑意，如沐春风神清气爽，他就顶着这样要死不死的皮囊，四处转了一圈，从外卖口袋里找出一副一次性筷子，跟大家一起蹲在饭桌前。  
“都在呢。”  
卜那那被他这幅模样吓了一跳：“祁……你你你……把主办方暗杀了？”  
老凯颤巍巍拿筷子虚空指着祁醉：“祁神……”  
老凯一时词穷，颤巍巍的筷子帕金森似的在空中抖了半天，最后夹了只鸡腿放进祁醉碗里。  
辛巴慌里慌张也跟着夹了一只鸡腿。  
贺小旭一眼就瞟到祁醉脖子上的痕迹，一圈套一圈的。  
“祁醉！你把我们于炀怎么了！”  
众人这才发现异常。  
贺小旭已经来不起了，从兜里掏出太太口服液灌了半瓶，把碗里的鸡腿想象成祁醉，狠狠啃掉半只。  
祁醉眼角的满足未散，拣着清淡的菜夹了几筷子摆在碗里：“还能怎么，睡着呢。”  
说完他又似笑不笑地补刀：“被我吃了不成？”  
“……”贺小旭牙齿咬得嘎嘎响。  
祁醉端着饭盒，找了些止痛药，哼着小曲儿，顺手带走了于炀搭在椅背上的队服外套，临到门口也不忘口头禅：“下回给你们讲讲我跟于炀的故事。”  
“你拿药做什么！祁醉！你给我回来！”

祁神爽了，于神倒了。  
夜里突然降温，又做得狠，洗了澡出来也没注意，于炀起了低烧。  
若不是最近稀疏的行程安排，两人也不会折腾到天亮。  
祁醉长这么大，第一次深刻，哦不，刻骨铭心明白了“欲迎还拒”的含义。  
但是瞥见于炀泛红的眼角，和红晕不散的脸颊，万年老畜生又泛起心疼。  
“宝贝儿……”祁醉勾祁醉的鼻尖。  
“唔……”小朋友在睡梦里被吵醒，不耐地翻身，负气地拍打被子，“队长……”  
祁醉端了杯温水，放到他唇边。  
“队长……我腰疼……” 于炀迷迷糊糊的，翻身时被子滑下，背上青青紫紫的痕迹暴露在祁醉视线里。  
后颈，肩胛骨，吻痕和齿痕连成一片。  
确实狠了点。  
祁醉装作不经意拂过他背上浅粉的牙印，轻叹道：“老板成了众矢之的，你的队员们该有意见了。”  
于炀还没缓过劲儿，嘟嘟囔囔，很软又带着队长的不容置疑：“不许有意见……”  
祁醉的心化了，诚心自我检讨，挠挠于炀的掌心：“还有哪里疼？”  
“膝盖疼……胳膊疼……那里也疼……”  
于炀累得神志不清，下意识问一句答一句。  
耳边传来短促而低沉的笑声。  
于队觉得有点不对，恍惚间想不起刚刚说了什么胡话，仗着自己不清醒，装腔作势地半眯着眼瞪着祁醉。  
见过小奶狗生气的眼神吗。  
对对对，祁醉差点又把持不住。  
祁醉双手搂过于炀腋下，把人半抱起来靠在床头：“以后疼了要说，老公心疼。”  
说着祁醉给人套上睡衣披上外套。  
祁醉的手是于炀的心尖肉，只是这会儿他实在没力气，由着祁醉摆布，搁在平时早麻溜儿爬起来穿戴好乖乖坐床边。  
至于祁醉每次借着手疼让于炀给自己脱衣服，然后反手把于炀剥得光溜溜另当别论……  
于炀醒了大半，有些不好意思地十指交叉，摩挲着掌心：“我……我不知道……后劲儿这么大……”  
祁醉被小男朋友不谙世事的样子整得哭笑不得，两人也不是第一次做，怎么还没一点儿经验，男朋友禽兽也不是一天两天了。  
祁醉正欲给小朋友讲讲经验。  
“和队长做，很，很爽。”  
祁醉呼吸一滞，盯着于炀没有说话。  
于炀绞着修长的手指，抬头，两人视线交缠。  
“喜欢跟队长做……所以……不，不疼。”  
他像是想起了什么事，一字一句，郑重地强调：“有我在，他们不敢骂你。”  
“去他妈的欲迎还拒。”祁醉喃喃，俯身衔住于炀的下唇。  
等等，什么欲迎还拒？欲迎还拒是什么意思？和欲拒还迎是一个意思吗？  
于炀心里冒出一万个问题，奈何浑身发软根本撑不住祁醉的体重，他顾及祁醉的手，仓促间一手抓着祁醉右胳膊，一只手勉强撑在床上，慢慢卸了力道躺下去。  
窗外雨势渐小，阳光从窗帘缝隙透了进来。  
新的一天。


End file.
